You are loved
by swanqueen-vauseman
Summary: Emma was now happy at the way her life was, she had a girlfriend that loved her, a son she adored and she had even found her parents. But old habits die hard, and as the Charmings tell some big news to Emma, Emma is sure no one wants her. But is that true? Swan Queen It was intended one shot but not it will be two chapters.


**Hello everyone, so this was intended to be a one shot but it is going to be just two chapter. It was just something I wanted to write. I hope you like it**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

She had been dating Regina for a little over a year. In Neverland, when they went to save Henry, she had finally admitted to herself and apparently to everyone else that she loved Regina, not only did she loved her but she was in love with her.

Though it wouldn't have been her first choice to tell her that way, Emma was both, happy and relieved, that Regina also felt the same way for her. It was an understatement that her parents were shocked at that revelation.

"But Emma, she is the Evil Queen!" Snow, or Mary Margaret said; Emma still had a hard time to refer to her as "mom", not that having two names was of any help.

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother, and gave a glance at Regina. The woman that was the badass Major, all strong and independent, suddenly appeared as the most vulnerable person in the world, and Emma could also see the sadness that was painted all through the brunette's face, as well as the first tears started to show up.

Everyone seemed to accept that Regina was indeed trying to change, though why Mary Margaret didn't see that was beyond her. She understood that they had a lot of history between them, but Mary Margaret was epitome of good and wasn't she supposed to believe that everyone deserves a happy ending?

"She is not anymore! Regina has been trying really hard to change, so that she and all of us could move on from labeling her as the Evil Queen. The only woman I see is Regina, not the Evil Queen and even if I had met her back in those days, I would still only see her as Regina" Emma replied, she was already feeling her anger growing inside her.

"But Emma, we can't allow that-"

"Excuse me, you CAN'T allow that?" Emma interrupted her, trying not to sound too harsh but her feelings betrayed her. "May I remind you that I'm an adult? And that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions? I get that you're trying to recover all the time we lost as a family but being two overprotecting parents is not going to help to our new relationship, and if you value that, you will stop talking right now"

"You do not know Regina as we know her, she is and she will always be the Evil Queen and-" Mary Margaret started saying but was quickly interrupted by Regina, who had quickly gathered herself and she had again her Major mask.

"I believe Emma told you to stop talking. I don't care what you have to tell but I dare to turn Emma against me. As she already told you, she is a grown-up adult, and if she wants to be with me because she wants to, you're not going to stop her." Regina said, giving a smile towards Emma. The blonde had assured that she wanted to be with her, shattering every single insecurity the brunette had.

Emma couldn't help but grin. She didn't know where all that courage to stand before her mother came from, and she knew that he couldn't keep that up much longer, and she appreciated that Regina had intervened. She has utterly terrified that her parents wouldn't want her because she was in love with Regina, she had always made feel like no one ever wanted her, but when she saw that smile on Regina's face, she knew that at least there was a person that loved her.

After that, Mary Margaret hadn't said anything to Emma for the rest of their stay in Neverland and only when they were back in Storybrooke, she began to rebuild her relationship with her parents. David hadn't said anything to her about she and Regina being a couple, though Emma knew that he would take Snow's side if there had to be a choice between her parents and the woman she loved.

Emma and Regina went slowly with their relationship, though this allowed them to know each other better, to the point where Regina knew all about Emma's abandonment issues and her life during her time in the foster system, and Emma could learned about Regina's hurtful past.

Many tears had been shed but everything was worth it, because now they knew that they could trust each other, they could talk about anything without the fear of being rejected or judged and that they would always have a shoulder to lean and to cry on, no matter what.

While Emma had progressed a lot in overcoming her abandonment issues, there were days when the best of them took over Emma's mind. And it was just her luck that her parents wanted to talk to her on one of those days.

"Emma, we have something we want to tell you" Mary Margaret had said over the phone.

"Oh, okay. Umm, do you want to tell me over hear or what?" the blonde asked, all her fears making her way inside her mind.

"No, we wanted you to join us for lunch at Granny's"

"Yeah, fine. I'll meet you there" Emma answered.

"Perfect" Mary Margaret said, before she ended the call.

What did her parents wanted to tell her? Was it something bad or was it something good? Either way, Emma didn't want to think about that right now, instead she sent a text to Regina. Normally they had lunch together, either at the Sheriff station or at Regina's office.

 **Gina, I'm so sorry, I have to cancel our lunch together**

 _ **Why? Is everything okay?**_

 **Yeah, I guess, I'm not really sure. My parents want to tell me something and apparently it is so important they can't tell me over the phone.**

 _ **Okay, call me when you're done. Remember that I'll always be here for you.**_

Emma couldn't help but smile at the last text. Regina always knew how to bright her day.

 **Thank you Gina. I love you**

 _ **I love you too.**_

There was still an hour left until her lunch with Mary Margaret and David, so she decided to focus on the paperwork instead.

After what felt like ages, Emma finally made her way over to Granny's. She entered the restaurant and she quickly found her parents seating in one of the booths at the back. She walked to them, and only said a quick "Hey" before seating down.

Something felt out of place, her parents looked extremely happy, but like way too much happiness was radiating from them. It was very strange seeing them like this, considering they were Snow White and Charming.

"So, what is it?" Emma had becoming more nervous by the moment. And today, she didn't feel like she wanted to have an emotional conversation with her parents.

"So, we wanted to tell you some good news." David said. Not a moment after, Mary Margaret couldn't contain her excitement as she finished for David.

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby and we wanted you to be the first one to know" Mary Margaret said, with a smile so big that it resembled the one of the Cheshire cat.

Emma felt her world crumbling around her. _So it was true_. Her parents didn't want her; it was so big this feeling that they had to go to desperate measures to get rid off of her.

Her sight was becoming blurry, as she felt the tears coming down her cheeks. No one had ever wanted her and apparently, the people who were supposed to love you, didn't want her either.

"Emma, sweetheart why are you crying?" Mary Margaret asked, thinking at first that they were tears of happiness, but after seeing Emma's face she saw that the feelings displayed on her features were everything but happiness.

"You don't want me." Emma muttered between sobs.

"That's not true Emma and-" David started saying before Emma abruptly got up.

"You don't want me" Emma stated, and immediately storming out from the restaurant not even caring what her parents wanted to say. She didn't want any of their excuses; they had made perfectly clear that she was nothing but a nuisance.

She practically ran to the Mayor's office, but then she remembered that Regina would probably be still working and she didn't want to be distraction, not wanting to give a reason for someone else to not want her anymore.

She then headed down to Mifflin Street. Regina had given her a spare key, and though she hadn't officially moved in, she spent most of her time there. _Home_. She entered the house and almost after closing the door, she slid herself down the door, clutching her knees towards her chest and letting the tears fall.

When she finally gathered herself a little, she grabbed the phone dialing Regina's number.

" _Major Mills_ " Regina sounder annoyed. Emma suddenly remembering why she hadn't gone to her office.

"Uh, Regina it's me" Emma replied, still between sobs.

" _Emma? What happened?"_ Regina clearly had noticed that Emma had been crying, her tone switching abruptly from annoyed to panic and concern, though Emma didn't notice that.

"Uh, nothing. Never mind, Regina. I'm sorry for having interrupted you" Emma said.

And before Regina could answer, Emma had ended the call. Not even Regina wanted to talk to her. What if Regina was beginning to notice that being with Emma wasn't worth it? Panic started to control Emma.

She was still crying between her knees that she didn't notice the purple smoke that appeared in front of her.

"Emma? What happened? Why are you crying?" Regina kneeled so that she could see the blonde's eyes, if she ever looked up.

Emma jumped a little, at seeing Regina in front of her, with panic written all over her face. But that little voice inside Emma's head told her that it was all fake, the concern was false.

"No one wants me" Emma muttered so low while letting another wave of tears to come down, that Regina barely cached it.

"What do you mean that no one wants you Emma?" Regina felt her heart break into a million pieces at the way Emma said that. Regina wanted to stay calm, but the fear of whatever had happening to her girlfriend didn't allow that.

"My parents told me they're going to have another baby. They're having a new baby because they don't want me anymore" Emma replied.

 _Those two idiots, I swear they're going to hear me next time I see them._ Regina could feel the anger boiling insider her. What were they thinking when they told Emma that? Surely they couldn't be so obnoxious towards their own daughter. Emma had even told them of her abandonment issues but apparently, as always, they hadn't listened.

Regina quickly went towards Emma to grab her into a hug; she could feel how Emma tensed with the embrace. It was as if Emma was trying to rebuild her walls they had bee fighting so hard to get down.

Regina let Emma go. "Emma, look at me" She said firmly but still full with concern

When Emma didn't look up, Regina took her fingers to Emma's chin and lifted her head.

"Emma, I need you to listen to men carefully." Emma was still crying, but she didn't dare to look at anything else than those chocolate eyes.

"Don't let your insecurities take control over you. You are wanted. You are loved. Henry loves you, I love you and even that pair of fools love you. Them having another baby doesn't mean that they are replacing you, or that they love that baby more than you."

Emma had by now calmed herself. "You really love me?" Emma said, with fear and hope in her voice.

Regina couldn't help her but to chuckle. "Yes, Emma. I love you with all my heart."

Regina finally was able to put a genuine smile on Emma's beautiful face. "I love you too Regina" Emma said while leaning forward to kiss Regina. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it conveyed all the feelings both women felt for each other.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and then we can watch a movie and just cuddle, if you want" Regina offered, while giving a small smile.

"Yeah, I'd love that" Emma said before kissing Regina again and getting up towards the bathroom.

Regina stayed there, she was still angry at the Charmings, and she was already planning on what to tell them. They would definitely hear her out this time, but that could wait until tomorrow, right now she just wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. As always, your reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated.**


End file.
